Snow Day
by Sincere Disappearance
Summary: L had never seen the snow before, can't hurt to feel it now, right? LightxL fluff.  -Oneshot-


**Snow Day

* * *

**

"Yagami-kun, can we step outside a moment, please?"

"Ryuuzaki…? It's snowing…" Raito replied.

"Yes, I know… I've never felt the snow before." There was a small pause. "Can we?"

"Why not?" Raito said, opening the door and stepping outside. A shiver ran trough his back as the cold penetrated the warmth inside him. It had stopped snowing, but there was a beautiful blanket of untouched snow resting outside ready to be trod on and thrown by the clutches of small children.

"Ryuuzaki, it's cold. You really should put something warmer on or you'll end up catching a cold."

"I'll be fine. Please, can we go?" Raito disagreed. He turned around and paced right past L and back into the building. L just stood and watched as Raito reappeared again with something in his arms.

"Put it on." Raito said, not sternly, but it was a command. L obeyed, and then found himself wondering if Raito would be cold, as he was now wearing _his_ coat. "Okay, we can leave now." Raito said, a small smile passing his lips as he did.

"Hmm." L mumbled in agreement. They stepped out, L tailing Raito as they headed for a nearby tree in the furthest corner of the garden. They were about halfway when Raito stopped hearing L's foot steps in the snow. He set his gaze behind him and his eyes lit up to see that L had not intentionally stopped. He let out a small honest grin and strode over to L in effort to help him up, taking his hand. L had fallen in the snow.

"Snow is slippery Ryuuzaki, better watch your step." Raito, still smilling, looked L in the eyes as he rose to his level with the help from him.

"Thank you, Yagami-kun."

"Shall we keep going?"

"…Yes."

* * *

The corner furthest away had a tall, sheltering tree in it, and it was the direction they were headed in.

"…You look cold." Raito said, hiding the concern in his throat as he voiced his worry. "Maybe we should go back i-"

"No, I'm fine. We can keep going. I like the snow." His voice didn't back up that emotion, it sounded virtually monotone. He wasn't shivering, he just looked a little bit paler. It was probably just the snow making him look that light porcelain shade.

They reached the tree to find an adorable black bench - about big enough for three people - covered in snow. Raito swept it away with one of his gloved hands, sat down and tried to get comfortable. He shivered again when his body came into contact with the freezing metal. L was going to sit down too, not even thinking to reconsider, but once again he lost his balance when he was about to step forwards. He closed his eyes and braced himself this time, before he hit the ice-like snow. What he was expecting didn't happen…

When he opened his eyes again, instead of being in a state on the chilling snow, he found himself to be in the arms of the only other person he knew to be there, this person also seemed to be laughing gently.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm sure I warned you to be careful." Raito said, stifling his gentle laughter. "Your balance is a bit off in snow, huh?"

"…" L couldn't speak. He was surprised to find that Raito was still holding onto him.

"Let's go back inside. I'm pretty sure you'll get ill if we stay out much longer, and we wouldn't want that." Raito said. If he was surprised before, his surprise was now doubled as Raito proceeded to pick him up bridal style and head back towards the building. "Sorry about this Ryuuzaki, but you seem to have hurt your foot. I think you may have fractured your foot when you fell over earlier. You really should be more careful." Raito said, the smile still not wiped off of his face.

"Ah…" was all L could get out. The surprise was now clearly showing on his face. He was lightly blushing, loathing the contact of their bodies together. Raito thought it would be better if he just kept talking to distract the child-like L in his arms.

"You probably can't feel it because you're too cold. It'll hurt when we get you warmed up, it's probably just numb, no wonder you can hardly walk."

* * *

Raito didn't say anymore, and with nothing else to say after their short conversation he just watched the man in his arms. He looked cold, tired and small signs of pain were starting to appear on his face, L never usually showed emotions, but at this particular moment, L was asleep.

He wasn't just asleep because he was tired; that would be a _weak_ reason, he also wasn't asleep just because_ Raito_ had advised it. He was asleep due to the fact that he did not want to feel the closeness towards Raito. Getting too attached to the person he suspected of being a mighty - _or not so much _- criminal wouldn't help him at all.

* * *

L later awoke in the warmth of a comfortable, soft bed. He heard something off to his right, and turned his attention in that direction. It was Raito. He was seated in a chair just next to an open window, the broad daylight spraying in through the drawn curtains.

"Hey, you're finally awake. Feeling any better?" Raito's voice was calm and caring. It was relaxing at this moment in time, to L's despair. He didn't reply. He wasn't really feeling up to it. He was light headed and there was a slight pain coming from one of his ankles. If he were to walk on it, it would certainly increase. This meant he had to stay in bed. "Ryuuzaki?"

"….Yes." He replied to the first question. It was a quiet reply, and if the room wasn't completely silent, Raito wouldn't have heard it.

"Glad to hear it. Watari suggested I bring you here after I called him to say you had fallen ill, though he did had to give me directions first. This place is pretty well hidden. I have to say, its nice here."

"…" L was staring at Raito, who was admiring the room. The hotel they were in was nothing new to L. It was a hotel in which L used to stay in when he was younger. He hadn't been there in years, and he certainly hadn't been there with anyone other then Watari.

"Sorry Ryuuzaki, it's time for me to leave." With a small, sweet smile Raito stood up and took the bag lying on the floor next to his chair. "Collage starts soon, and I wouldn't want to be late. I'll call Watari up here for you, okay?"

"…Goodbye, Raito" L said. It was his turn to smile as Raito headed for the door.

"Goodbye, L" Raito replied, pausing for a second at the door frame. "Get well soon." And with that, Raito left.

One thought lingered in his head the rest of the day, and never once let him take his mind off of L.

* * *

'_He has the most beautiful smile…' _Raito thought to himself as he turned off the lights in his room, almost instantly falling asleep as his head hit the pillow after a long, hard day of listening and working at college.

_'Get well soon.'_


End file.
